onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece (Anime)
| h1l3title = Genre | h1l3 = Action, Adventure, Fantasy, Comedy, Drama, Tragedy}} is an anime produced by Toei Animation and broadcasted by Fuji Television based on the manga series of the same name. The first episode aired in Japan on October 20, 1999. The show continues with episodes, movies, TV specials and OVAs. Synopsis Gol D. Roger was known as the Pirate King, the strongest and most infamous pirate to have sailed the Grand Line. The capture and death of Roger by the World Government brought a change throughout the world. His last words before his death revealed the location of the greatest treasure in the world, One Piece. It was this revelation that brought about the Grand Age of Pirates, men who dreamed of finding One Piece (which promises an unlimited amount of riches and fame), and quite possibly the most coveted of titles for the person who found it, the title of the Pirate King. Enter Monkey D. Luffy, a 17-year-old boy that defies your standard definition of a pirate. Rather than the popular persona of a wicked, hardened, toothless pirate who ransacks villages for fun, Luffy’s reason for being a pirate is one of pure wonder; the thought of an exciting adventure and meeting new and intriguing people, along with finding One Piece, are his reasons of becoming a pirate. Following in the footsteps of his childhood hero, Shanks, Luffy and his crew travel across the Grand Line, experiencing crazy adventures, unveiling dark mysteries and battling strong enemies, all in order to reach One Piece. Staff and Credits Screenplay 'Screenwriters' or '''scenarists' or scriptwriters are people in a film crew who write or create the screenplays from which films and television programs are made. Click "show" to view screenwriters. Art (Directors) Click "show" to view art directors. Animation Directors An Animation Director is the person in charge of all aspects of the animation process during the production of an animated film. He is responsible for character design, character animation, actions and sequences and any other aspect of animation.The animation director has to complete the project within the given time and budget limits. Up to Episode 430, 30 animation directors worked on the anime. Click "show" to view animation directors. Directors Click "show" to view directors. Episode Credits Click "show" to view episode credits. English Translations 4kids FUNimation Fansubs Trivia *The production cost of one episode of One Piece is ¥10,000,000 (about US$100,000). *The One Piece TV show was the most downloaded TV torrent for the week ending July 7, 2008 (the conclusion to Usopp's fight with Perona in the Thriller Bark Arc). *Whenever people faint from Haki or by other means, the anime never shows anyone foaming at the mouth like in the manga. *Everytime a person shows the middle finger, it is censored in the anime. External Links *AnimeNewsNetwork See also *Episode Guide *TV Specials *One Piece Movies *One Piece Music *One Piece Video Games *One Piece Merchandise *Seiyu and Voice Actors *List of Non Canon Characters *Eyecatchers *End Cards References Site Navigation fr:One Piece (Anime) de:One Piece (Anime) zh:航海王電視動畫 Category:Anime